The Painting
by Imperias
Summary: A 10-Year old Harry Potter discovers a mysterious painting in one of his favorite libraries. After one, Vernon Dursley comes home one night drunk and lashes out at Harry, he uses accidental magic and is suddleny staring at the illuminated painting and presses his hand to the only light on the painting, a bonfire.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the story- s/12834999/1/Nameless**

Harry Potter stared out at the painting at his library, where he took refuge from his awful family. The painting in question held his attention each time he visited and left, it had changed when he was ushered by the senior liberitain to leave. The dragons still held most of the sky but at the bottom a light seem to bore out of the painting like it was alive.

"Its changed, don't you see" Harry asked the women, she took one look at it and shook her head at him

"No its stayed the same all these honey, it's closing time. Your parents will be worried sick" She said taking his hand and walking him out of the building. Harry slowly made it over to his bus stop and waited.

Harry sighed reaching the front door of his aunt and uncle's house. Harry entered quietly as possible and noticed Vernon wasn't home yet. Harry wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Knowing how worse it could have gone, Harry didn't really have much to do when Vernon was gone. Vernon was the one who made him cook. When he wasn't home, Petunia did most of the chores and cooking, saying that, "She didn't want a Freak like you to screw up **MY** perfect house. You're also not cooking, because I don't want to risk you poisoning **MY** son with your freakishness."

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the front door slamming open, revealing Vernon, stumbling drunkenly into the house with a red tint to his face, quite unlike the puce colour it took when he was angry.

"P*hic* Petunia, I'm Ho*hic*ome!" He shouted, causing Petunia to come running down the stairs.

"Vernon? Why are you drunk? What happened?" She enquired irritably. Vernon scowled.

"I *hic* got fired from work today! *hic* It must be that Fre*hic*Freaks fault!" He drunkenly concluded, waddling over to the Cupboard under the Stairs where the child sat, watching the interaction with slight panic.

The small door was ripped open, and Harry was ripped out by a sweaty, meaty hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Petunia hurriedly carrying Dudley up the stairs, with the boy screaming about how he didn't want to go to bed, before he felt pain in his gut, from Vernon kicking him there.

Vernon then sluggishly got on his knees and started pummelling the boy. This lasted for half an hour before Vernon stopped, and started to tumble forward sleepily.

In the moments before he fell, Harry panicked, he knew he would either be crushed by Vernon, or suffocated by his fat, he needed to get out of there!

Pop

Harry didn't understand how he was staring at the illuminated painting, surrounded by darkness. So He pressed his finger to the light on the painting and as if responding to his emotions, he felt a warm feeling run through him, before he felt as if he was being sucked through a tube from were his finger had touched the light and with a almighty crack, Harry disappeared inside.

 **Age of Ancients**

Gwyn stared down at the Raven-haired boy who appeared before him. He had just discovered what he called a Lord Soul with his ally Queen of Izalith then with a loud crack, this injured boy, clad in oversized, threadbare rags appeared before him. He knelt before the unmoving child and pressed his hand against his chest. Feeling a heartbeat, Gwyn smiled slightly, before he picked up the boy, and walked to his army.

"Could someone trained in medicinal aid please come to me? I have someone in need of healing." He called out, causing a few medics to come over and look at the boy.

"We can heal the boy's injuries easily with a Miracle. Soothing Sunlight would heal the most." One of the medics mentioned, before Gwyn nodded, before placing a hand on the boy's chest, and focusing.

A beautiful golden light emanated from Gwyn's hand, and flowed into the boy's body, and slowly, his injuries started disappearing, until all were gone, and the only blemish left on the boy, was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The scar caused Gwyn to frown knowing the symbol it represented, that this child was here to aide them with defeating the dragons was all that he needed to help him..

"There is something preventing me from healing this scar. Healer, could you find someone who is well versed in Curses and removing them. I sense a dark presence in the scar." A medic ran of to find someone who fit that description.

A few minutes later, the medic returned with a cleric. The cleric inspected the boy, before sighing.

"This curse is… different than anything I've seen before. It appears to be slowly sapping at the child life force, as if to power something. At the speed it is currently absorbing, I would have to say that the boy would live for about… 20 to 25 years before it sucked out the rest of his life force, killing him. I could remove it now, if thou'st wish it so?" The cleric explained to Gwyn and the healer.

Gwyn thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Remove it. I see no possible way the child can benefit from something akin to this." The cleric immediately pulled out what Gwyn recognised as a Purging Stone, and placed it on the child's forehead, before the stone darkened, as the curse transferred from the boy to the stone. The cleric removed it from the forehead of the child and returned it Gwyn.

Gwyn looked down at the boy, he smiled down at his little face. Who now held him with the most captivating eyes before he slipped into his dreams This child gave him a feeling that his life would be very different in the years to come.

Harry blearily opened his eyes. He noticed his surroundings and noted them in his head.

"Ah, you're awake, are you? You certainly gave me a fright, appearing in front of me like that." The man uttered with his deep voice that no human could be make.

Harry nodded uncertainly, not knowing what exactly the man was talking about.

"No need to be frightened of me, child. Ah, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Ahem. My name is Gwyn, King of Lordran. What is you name, child?" The man smiled patiently at the boy.

Harry thought for a moment. This man, Gwyn, he corrected himself, seemed to have no ill will towards him. This place was so far, nothing like the Dursley Household. The thought of never seeing the Dursleys again made the boy smile hopefully, before he frowned. He was only referred to as freak or Harry by his family, but that word reminded him of his life there, and he didn't want to remember that. He made his decision, and looked up at Gwyn, who had been waiting patiently for him to speak.

"My name, sir i don't like it" He looked down at his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. Gwyn frowned, That simply wouldn't do. He looked at the boy, whose eyes made him think of thousands of gleaming emeralds.

"Hmm… How about Awyn" He offered after himself, causing the child's head to shoot up to look at the King. He was willing to give him a name? The boy blinked back tears and smiled at Gwyn.

"I like it." He quietly whispered, still staring at the smiling old King.

"Well, Awyn," He began, "Currently, me and my soldiers are engaged in a wa-… a big battle with Dragons. As a King, if I get hurt, there will be no one left to lead my soldiers. How would you like to become my son, and learn how to lead and fight?" Gwyn offered, causing Awyn's eyes to widen, before tears built up in them.

"Fantastic! Now, come with me, my boy. You have, much to learn." Gwyn said, before taking the boy, and leaving the medic's tent.

"You have come at a momentous time" Gwyn said leading him to the mountain cliff, looking out to the world before them "My father sent me to find the flame and i succeeded" he said kneeling on one knee and saying a small prayer Harry couldn't understand.

"We succeeded" a towering being with blue lips and ashen skin said approaching them, Harry quickly hide behind Gwyn and peered out at the woman. Her eyes were hiding behind a cap that lay on top of her head.

"Yet, we will not win against the dragons" more towering beings stood next to her as she spoke, Gwyn rose to his feet and pulled Harry out and held his hands on his shoulders " My Queen, do you not understand the mere presence of this boy and what it means. If he indeed meant find his flame then the possibilities must be endless" the women seem to comprehend his words and bent down towards Harry. The women lifted up her cap that shielded her eyes, the moment her pupils reached his own he collapsed into the legs of Gwyn.

"What are you doing to him" the King demanded and many of the knights noticed their kings anger and surrounded them ready to battle. "release him at once" he once more demanded pulling out his own sword.

The queen smiled and pulled on her headcap "fear me not my king, i only needed to make sure of our safety " she stood back up towering over the rest of them, some of the knights seen this as a threat and pulled out their great swords.

Harry's breath seemed to stutter in his lungs before he gasped for breath and woke up. He felt the tension drain from his body. His breathing returned to normal and opened his eyes. Harry looked around glad he hadn't left this place, though he wondered why everyone was looking at him.

"See, he is fine. Come. My daughters have found the third flame. We must find him and end this doom" she bowed towards Harry and the King and walked off with her followers in toe.

"Are you okay son?" Gwyn asked holding him in his massive hand, Harry made an attempt to answer him but for some reason he couldn't remember anything that women had done to him. The King looked down at him alarmed with his resounding silence, Harry felt like he didn't know how to respond without making him angry, this man Harry thought was appitmey of strength and even showing weakness could invoke rage like his uncle once had shown him.

"Artorias!"

"Ornstein!"

The King shouted and two figures loomed in the far distance of his camp, darkness silhouetted the fhem as they turned at the kings anger. Harry gulped at the sudden fury and Gwyn seem to notice "Child i mean you no harm, i only want to protect you from now on. I will have my two best train and look after you" he said, Harry smiled and hugged his massive thumb then realized he fault a fraud for being afraid to answer him before.

"Hm? Sir a child? What has thee done to deserve such a prize in this time?"

Harry peered over Gwyns fingers and watched an elegant knight gracefully bow to his king, that he had blue draped around his neck and face made him stand out in the dull grey tone of the world.. Harry thought he was the embodiment of someone that evil should be deathly afraid of and when he seem to stare directly at him even though his face was covered, Harry could feel himself being evaluated, he dropped his gaze and pulled out a wolf cub behind his back and started to play with it.

"Artorias! What did i say about having that wolf pup in the middle of battle" Gwyn huffed at him with a slight frown, then placed harry to his feet.

"Sir, forgive me. Sif will always be my side, shalt thee see the importance of companionship" Artorias said staring into the puppies eyes, Gwyn simply conceded his point staring at Harry foundly. Harry felt small compared to the rest of his company though it didn't matter to him, Gwyn almost felt like father he had been missing his 10 years of life.

"A wolf will die out there, no matter how much you protect him. The dragons show no pity to those who dwell in the fire" A golden armored man said in voice that shook the ground. it was almost the sound a lion could make. Harry watched the man who was made to resemble a lion in full body armor, his head and face looked like they were growling at him.

"So will a child, what right do you have Gwyn? to bring and lamb to the slaughter. You know i would kill dragons to my last breath for you my king but this, i will not let transpass" he slammed down the hilt of his sword, cracking the ground open.


	2. Chapter 2

A warrior donned in armor carved from solid rock approached from the west with countless others in that same armor. Ready for battle. Once the leader looked at what was happening in front of Gwyn he stopped and dropped his massive weapon that looked like a huge tooth from some great beast.

"What in the name of your father are you doing letting this thing with magic live Gwyn, this is sick and disgusting. I thought you knew better, this thing appearing before a blink of an eye. Words travel." the angry giant stomped his foot down in a protest. Gwyn turned to his oldest friend Havel the rock and tried to calm him down ``my oldest friend, you greet me like that again and you'll head will drop from your neck faster than you say dragon." Gwyn said with lightning forming from his hands.

"No Gwyn, look he is one of those experiments from that wretched Seath the scaleless, look how small he is...do not trust it my lord" he pushed Gwyn aside and went for Awyn.

Awyn, having witnessed Havel's outburst, he ran. The imbued power of lightning formed from Oristein sword and went straight for Havel.. for Havel it was nothing, he parted it straight for Awyn.

"Im sorry, i'll go back home i promise. Please don't hurt me" Harry said closing his eyes and hugging something rather large that could protect him, the last thing he saw coming for him was a black golden fang.

Awyn was expecting an immense amount of pain to hit him...nothing.. but a gust of hot wind, Awyn opened one of his eyes and was mesmerized by the light emitting from his body. it had collided together and form some kind of lighting dome shield around him The massive stone knight was sent flying by the wild magic blast. One by one wisps bloomed out from his chest and formed beside him, their faces finally formed after he opened his other eye.

Awyn only realized he wasn't standing next to Gwyn but a statue. "I call upon thee to set this world free" a voice boomed making Aywnlet go.

Awyn before he could understand the sudden words was met with a redheaded women crying.

"Son" A young women looked down at Harry, he could only think that this was his mother.

"Oh, my son..i am so sorry, i wish...i wish so much but i gave it up so you could live. You've grown so much" his mother said sadly trying to brush away his hair, an older man cleared his throat and stepped forward " i'm sorry to interrupt but we are here for a reason" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded, there must of been fifty people watching over him.

"You have magic my son"

"Magic?" Harry half whispered to himself, feeling sadness at everything happening around him. "Harry...that was your name?" Gwyn said, he had parted a hole in the dome and peered down at the scene before him. The figures around him all gasped in shock and started whispering in hush tones. The older man still holding onto his mother's shoulder loosened his grip and step past Awyn.

"Lord Gwyn, I am Lord Charlus Potter and i offer the dept of our generations magic to you. I have watched and many of the people before you, the day to day abuse my grandson received and that vile being in his head, that you are carry in your pocket and is still alive.. " Charlus bowed to Gwyn and beckoned Awyn to his side.

"Lord Charlus, You owe me no dept, Awyn needed my help and i saw fit to help him. Now please none of this bowing, stand so i can see your face" Gwyns deep voice shook the hill and he knelt to one knee. "i have found one of the powerful manifestations balancing this world. You see Life, death, light and dark are in the form of the Lord Souls. With the strength of these Lord Souls, we will wage a war against the dragons and start the Age of Fire. Thus we can live without this static void harnessing nothing while we die" his voice said carrying over the lands and mountains.

"Lord Gwyn, we are from different worlds, our world would never be able to summon spirits like this and your world would never be eternal, with the only four manifestations the first flame will slowly fade but by accepting our dept, you will have a 5th. "Magic" many of the other people around them had been nodding

"My ancestor is right", a man said sitting on stool out of sight in the middle of the group Awyn had created "i too walked your line...only to fall to darkness." his voice was filled with pain and regret, something Awyn now had the sensation filling his memory

"Raise sir, let me see your face" Gwyn asked the unknown voice.

Figures backed away to let the man stand and when he did he reached the height of Gwyn and folded his arms "it was a long time ago but i still remember it like it was yesterday. I too took a lordvessel in hope to save my time but when i finally did conquer i unleashed a cycle you still bear to this day but in my fear in what i created i had a painting created by a blind sorcerer so i could flee away in my despair

"Harry, if you do this..the Potter line will fade away and Once Gwyn accepts, he will be your guardian.. and We...we will finally be free " Charlus said to Harry trying to ease his tension. Awyn could see the pain in which his grandfather's words spoke true, they too have suffered, not just him.

"Lord Charlus, you would give up so much for us?"

"I would give up everything" he simply said, grabbing Awyn's mother's hand in his.

"So be it!. I accept" Gwyn outreached his hand to Charlus and when they touched Harry felt an immense pain grow through his body, he writhed in pain and fell to the ground "Don't fight it Harry...I love you" his mother said rushing over to him.

"I am ready now to go son, don't be afraid. The distance and even beyond. Recover all your forces. All the strength of the world... feel the light for me and hold the strength of a god ..This place is a throne for your brightness" his mother whispered into his ear as she faded from sight.

"Ahhhhh" Awyn felt his whole body tighten up, every single nerve in his body ached and throbbed, he couldn't move his body now and he could only look over to Gwyn and his grandfather "Thank you" Charlus said looking to Awyn then fading into nothing. A bout of more immense pain hit Awyn.

The area around Awyn began to shake and crumble beneath him, the clouds above him parted away to shed a lux down upon him.

The Lux seem to press every pained fibre in his body and it slowly lifted him off the ground. One by one all the figures that came out of Awyn had vanished into thin air..leaving only Gwyn, Havel and Ornstein watching him.

"Please make it stop...I can't take...the pain anymore" Awyn grunted through his clenched teeth. Both men looked at him with trepidation before Gwyn shouted for someone to aid him.

A dark silhouette approached Awyn, he could hardly see anything now and when he entered Awyn's lux. The man screamed in the most horrifying way, the lux illuminated a million light reflections over the him and ripped apart everything...his armour...his flesh and bone until he succumbed to the Lux which is bright and endless .

"Lord Gwyn...what is this magic" Havel said ready to put down this abomination, he then stepped forward and Gwyns arm stopped him.

"Wait...it's not over yet."

"We must kill it"

A mighty wind pulled the world into Awyn, everything from dead trees to the fog covering this plane of existence absorbed into the Lux.  
The Witch of Izalith and her daughters appeared when the loudest roar from the furthest point of this world found its way amidst this chaos.

"Look! Knights on guard. Dragons!" Gwyn shouted above the swarm of wind brewing around them..they all looked to the darkness approaching and the only light guiding them seem to come from Awyn.

A bell tolled amidst the surrounding noise, Awyn blinked and looked to the spreading darkness, his arms were being stretched and filled by an invisible force, that same force then wrapped around most of his body and expanded it.

"No more excuses Gwyn, that is not your son...it's an abomination" he pushed Gwyn aside and went for Awyn.

The lux now found a threat in front of it, Awyn felt it himself, he could feel again he said triumphantly in his head. He could now see the memories from the past and all sorts of information this world had to offer from the lux feeding him, it was almost overwhelming.

"Go back to your own world foul creature"

"Should I stop him your grace" Ornstein asked Gwyn, more afraid to call him anything else.


End file.
